


an angel, a hero, and everything in between

by isloremipsumafterall (orphan_account)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2560514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Jemma tried to flirt (and failed) with the new student Skye. (and the one time she didn't have to)</p>
            </blockquote>





	an angel, a hero, and everything in between

**One**

It’s early October when Skye Avery moves in to the town with her foster dad Phil Coulson. One day Jemma walks in to class and sees her there, with silky brown hair falling past her shoulders with bangs that help to frame her face, tanned skin and wide brown eyes.

She knows that it’s quite impossible for her heart to really skip but it certainly feels like it does. The effect is ruined however when Fitz barrels in to the class behind her pushing her forward enough that she loses her balance and tumbles to the floor with a yelp.

“Fitz!”

“Sorry Jemma.” Fitz reaches a hand down to help her but another one shoots out and Jemma looks up to see it’s attached to the girl she had just been admiring.

“Hey you okay?” Her voice is soft, it doesn’t have an accent like most of the students here in New York do.

Jemma takes the proffered hand and stands.

“Thank you.” Her cheeks burn with embarrassment and she shoots a glare at Fitz because she’ll get him back for that, maybe bump him in to Mack in the lunch line and watch him stumble with words around the taller man he continually denies having a crush on.

“No problem. You uh, want to let go of my hand though?”

Jemma looks down and can see that she is in fact, still holding on to the other girls hand, she let’s go quickly even though she doesn’t really want to.

“Sorry about that. I’m Jemma by the way.”

“Skye.” Skye sticks her hands in her pockets and rocks back on her feet. “You always fall in front of people like that?”

It’s an opening, she could grin and lean in just a bit and say something like: ‘only when angels are around’ or ‘must have been just for you’; just something to gauge the waters if the other girl would be reciprocal to her flirting.

Instead what comes out is, “Must have been angels around.”

“What?” Skye looks perplexed by that and Jemma lets out a small groan under her breath because the words got all jumbled in her head and not all what she wanted to say. “Angels?”

“I don’t believe in angels.” She doesn’t know why she says that, “I mean, I’m very much ruled by logic and angels are fictional and nonexistent, I was merely trying to use them in a poetic form of interpretation for comparison.”

There’s silence and then, “What?”

“Angels. I was, it was…” She’s getting all flustered now and glances over at Fitz pleading for him to make her stop or do something but he’s just watching the show and she really will make him pay for this somehow.

Luckily Mrs. Hand steps in so she’s saved from further embarrassment by the order to take her seats. Whether it’s fortunate or not hers is right next to Skye’s.

“Do all teachers have their hair dyed like that?” Skye leans over and whispers the question right in her ear making her jump and turn, her face right next to Skye’s now who’s just looking curiously at the pink stripe that’s in Mrs. Hand’s hair.

“No, everyone has guesses on why she gets away with it. Most think that Principal Fury just doesn’t care, others think it’s some kind of statement for her marriage with Mrs Hartley, she’s our gym teacher.”

“Oh.”

Jemma holds her breathe because now she’s just gotten an opening to see if Skye’s okay with a relationship with someone of the same sex.

“That’s pretty badass if it is.” Skye grins. “My old girlfriend would never have done anything like that.”

“Shame on them then.” She thinks she mutters but is focused on the ‘old girlfriend’ part.

Skye flashes another smile and pulls away and Jemma looks back to the front of the class to pay attention to the lecture, but she’s already trying to plan on something new to say to Skye. Sans angels this time.

* * *

 

**Two**

A week later and it’s like Skye was made for the group; she’s already developed some kind of sibling like relationship with Mike, Akela, and Trip and joined in the great plan of matchmaking Fitz and Mack. She even catches on quickly to the strange on again off again relationship that Bobbi and Lance have.

Mostly though she seems content to hang out with Jemma, it started when Jemma offered to help her catch up with school work since she’d come in late and turned in to just hanging out at each other’s houses whenever they felt like it.

Jemma feels like it a lot because the more time she spends with Skye the more she likes the other teen, with her wicked sense of humour that lands her in plenty of detentions.

“ _I’m just keeping my dad on his toes_.” She jokes to Jemma one night, Jemma having learned that her dad was the new school Counsellor and curious as to why Skye did it. Personally she just thinks it’s because Skye’s bored and she can.

She even lets herself join Skye in a practical joke on their math teacher Mr. Sitwell. It may have had something to do with how Skye’s eyes had sparkled with laughter at the idea of her doing it and her wanting to prove Skye wrong.

It had been a disaster. She’s banished Skye from ever talking about it.

She hasn’t tried flirting with Skye since the first time though but when Ward leans over the table, stealing a fry and winking at Skye and Skye just smiles back her pulse quickens and she thinks that it’s time to try again.

“So, Skye.” She begins, running through her list of pickup lines in her head that she’s spent nearly a month creating.

“Yeah?” Skye responds, turning towards Jemma.

Jemma wrinkles her nose. “Don’t talk with your mouth full.”

Skye swallows her fries and shrugs. “What else am I supposed to do with my mouth?”

“There are plenty of other things that you can do.”

“Yeah like what?”

Kissing. She should just say kissing and then lean over and kiss Skye to prove it.

“Like…pressing one’s mouth against another for a desirable effect.” She wants to slap a hand over her mouth, it’s like the angel thing all over again.

Skye’s giving her a look a disbelief. “Are you trying to say kissing?”

“No. Nothing. Nevermind.” Jemma mutters and grabs her tray. “We should go or we’ll be late for biology class.”

Skye looks like she wants to say something but thinks better of it, mouth clicking shut and she shrugs, grabbing her tray and following after Jemma whose recalculating things in her head for a new plan.

* * *

 

**Three**

Rather than sulk about her failed attempt for weeks Jemma decides that she ought to try again right away, it was probably just the pressure of all their friends being around them that had made her slip up; either that or it’s just all of her common sense goes flying out the window when Skye looks at her.

It could be a mix of both.

But biology class is just the two of them, they don’t really know or talk to the other students in the class very much. It’s even better that this week is dissection week and thus everyone’s too busy to pay attention to them.

Skye looks a little green when Jemma rests the pig they’ve been dissecting on the table, Jemma’s been taking care of everything and Skye’s just jotting down notes and not really looking at it.

It might not be the best of locations but Jemma peers down at their pig and takes a deep breath, wrinkling her nose at the smell of it mixed with formaldehyde.

“So Skye did you know that the pig’s nervous system closely mirrors our own?”

“I did, in fact know that. You’ve been talking about it all week.”

“Oh. Yes, I mean of course. I just, the human system is so complicatedly yet simply fascinating. Look at love for instance, you just look at someone and you decide they’re aesthetically pleasing enough and your brain just signals these releases of serotonin and oxytocin and then these chemicals lead to you actually becoming attached to someone. It’s…it’s much like how I felt when I met you.”

“You decided I was ‘aesthetically pleasing enough’?” Skye doesn’t look like she’s taking that as compliment.

“Well. Yes. I mean you are quite pleasing to look at.”

“Greeeeat. What every girl wants to hear.”

Jemma flushes because Skye’s focus on one part of her speech and she gets the feeling she just turned out the last part or misunderstood it.

“I didn’t meant it like that.” She tries pitifully, shoulders drooping.

“It’s okay Jems.” Skye pats her on the shoulder in sympathy. “I know I’m ‘aesthetically pleasing’ from a science point of you and you are all over that.”

She sighs and nods, half-heartedly examining the pig in front of her now. There’s no easy way to backtrack and tell Skye that it’s more than just a biological reaction and that’s only just how it started and now she’d just like to see Skye happy and wants to know if that happiness could be with her.

And also wants to take Skye out on dates, make out with her, and see where the future takes them.

“For the record I think you’re aesthetically pleasing too.” Skye’s peeking out at her from under her bangs, lips curved upwards in a half smile that she gets when she’s being truly genuine.

It’s probably just a pity thing but it makes her heart skip anyway.

* * *

 

**Four**

They’re passed out on Jemma’s bed, Halloween candy between them and watching a monster movie. The rest of the group was hanging around but has wandered off to their own houses and now it’s the two of them.

Skye’s feet brush against her own and her fingers are barely touching Jemma’s arm where they’ve landed on the bed but it’s completely distracting to her and all she can focus on.

She’s disappointed when the fingers move away and Skye grabs more candy, tossing some in Jemma’s direction and unwrapping a sucker for herself.

“That’s dreadful for your teeth.” Jemma comments but it’s more teasing than anything else and she knows that Skye wouldn’t listen anyway. It’s not like she can talk having consumed a lot of candy tonight herself.

Skye smiles around the sucker, pulling it out with a pop and sticking her tongue that’s now coloured slightly purple by the candy.

It’s amazing that Jemma still wants to kiss her and see what she tastes like under all the artificial candy flavouring, mouth sweetened by all the sugar.

It gives her a new idea.

“You’re probably 100% sugar by now, completely sweet.”

Skye lets out a whistle. “I am a bad influence if you’re not immediately backtracking on how that’s scientifically inaccurate.”

“Don’t be silly of course it is.”

“Ah there’s the Jemma I know and love. I was worried you’d gone pod person on me for a second.”

Jemma resists the urge to roll her eyes and fails.

“It’s a legitimate concern. I’d have to go on some widespread mission to rescue you, hacking aliens up with an ax and then crying over your body as it appears that you’d die until you miraculously open your eyes.”

“I can see you’ve put some thought in to this. Why am I the damsel in distress in this situation?”

“Cause you got kidnapped by the pod people, they probably suckered you in with science. But it’s cool, I’ve got your back.” Skye knocks her shoulder against Jemma’s with a goofy grin on her face.

“Do I get a kiss at the end being the damsel and all?” She snorts, but then her eyes widen as she realizes what she’s said and is holding her breath for Skye’s answer.

Skye leans in and kisses her, it’s sticky from the candy and wet and Jemma’s nose wrinkles despite the red that rises to her cheeks.

“Skye! Gross.” She could have done without the stickiness.

Skye winks at her. “You asked for it.”

“In the hypothetical situation Skye.” But the important question was if she asked Skye for one now would she get one?

Skye shrugs and goes back to sucking on her lollipop and Jemma wipes the side of her face.

The moments past and it feels too late to do anything about now so she just opens up the candy that’s still resting on her stomach from where Skye threw it at her and tries to focus on the movie again.

* * *

 

**Five**

She doesn’t know why she didn’t think of it sooner. All she really needed to do was drop the list of things she’d come up with on things she loves about Skye around her and let Skye read it all on her own.

It was nerve wracking really.

She’d meant to drop it in their English class somewhere between when Mr. Blake assigned their work and leaving but it got stuck in the binder when she tried.

In biology class she didn’t have time with Miss. Weaver giving them a pop quiz, just offered Skye an encouraging smile when the other girl looked at her with misery. She spent most of their math class trying to cheer up Skye from her downer mood from the quiz.

It’s looking like she might miss her chance entirely that day and with it all her confidence.

The worst thing comes when the bell rings at the end of the day and Ward stops them in the hallway to talk to Skye.

Jemma hangs back to wait for her but it leaves her able to hear their entire conversation which is of Ward asking her out.

She thinks that her blood has frozen over despite how impossible it is, because Skye will say yes, why wouldn’t she? It’s not like she has another offer because Jemma just can’t get the words out properly.

She starts to walk away, leaving them to their privacy and hears Skye calling her name but ignores it and everything else, including when she runs in to Bobbi and apologizes before continuing on her way.

Her whole chance has been blown and it’s all her fault.

* * *

 

**…and the one time she didn’t have to**

It’s two hours later that the doorbell rings and she opens it to see Skye standing there, she’s about to offer her congratulations to her and Ward when she sees something in Skye’s hand.

Her list. Her list full of thing she’s wanted to say to Skye.

Skye offers it to her silently and she takes it, an apology ready on her lips.

“Read it.”

Jemma’s a bit confused because she wrote it, she doesn’t need to read it but when she glances down she can see someone’s gone over it with a marker and made comments in the column.

_I like how you don’t care if anyone’s looking when you dance in the hall after you hear something exciting._ **I knew you secretly liked that, all in the hips. You should join me next time.**

_You refuse to take things sitting down and I admire that about you._ **You’re so smart it’s intimidating at times but I love how you look when you argue logic at someone.**

_I actually enjoy you typing on your computer next to me, it’s soothing._ **Never would have guessed by the way you nod off against me sometimes when I do that.**

_You drool in your sleep a bit, it’s actually cute when it’s not on my sweater._ **You wrinkle your nose and mutter science facts, I have learned more from you asleep than I have in our actual classes. But that’s just because I like listening to you.**

_Your eyes are gorgeous._ **I’m more partial to yours. Not in a creepy serial killer kind of way, in the stare at them forever kind.**

_I’d like to kiss you._ **I’d let you and then some.**

_You’re an angel._ **But not an actual one right? Because they’re not real? ;) (kidding I get what you mean.)**

She glances up at Skye who’s staring back at her with something like hope on her face.

“Want to grab some dinner? Like out. And date-like?” The slight red in Skye’s cheeks belays her nervousness.

“Or we could stay in. Get to know each other more.” It’s easier now that Skye knows, the flirtatious undercurrent flows out of her with the words.

Skye grins. “Yeah you’re right, we’ve probably already been on enough date-like things out anyway. Staying in sounds like a plan.”

“This means you’re not dating Ward right?” She just wants to get that clear.

“I actually told him I already set my sights on someone before I found your list. Honestly Jems, been trying to ask you out for a while now. It’s not everyone I’d offer to save from pod people.”

Jemma’s hand shoots out to drag Skye closer, bringing her right next to Jemma and leaning in to kiss her like she’s wanted to for a long time now. Unsurprisingly Skye’s been eating candy again and tastes of manufactured sugar and something all that sweeter.

“My hero.” She says teasingly when she pulls back.

Skye laughs and pulls her back in. “And here I thought I was your angel.”

“You’re a lot of things. Including a pain sometimes.”

“But you love me.”

“Yes, Skye. Yes I do.”


End file.
